


No More Secrets!

by MisterDay



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterDay/pseuds/MisterDay
Summary: Emmet came out to everyone at the station in order to get Travis' attention, little did he imagined Travis would decide to introduce Levi as his boyfriend to everyone the same night...
Relationships: Travis Montgomery/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106





	No More Secrets!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> So glad to be back for this new fanfiction. Hope you're ready for more Travis/Levi because I'm already writing my next fanfiction about the pair. It will be a five-chapters fanfiction, I wanted to try the 5x story where... I let you guess what it will be about ;)
> 
> Small hint: I introduced the idea in this One-Shot ^^

After leaving Marsha’s apartment, Travis and Jack headed back to the station. The two men thought back about their day, about how they helped a woman and her son, yet it wasn’t enough to cheer them up. Usually, at the end of such a shift, they would happily make their way back to the station, a smile on their faces and would probably end up at Joe’s with the rest of the team. But today, there were no smiles or happy thoughts. In a short period of time, they lost Chief Ripley, then Ryan and now Captain Herrera. They had mourned them, but it was still so fresh they couldn’t stop the pang in their hearts when they thought back to the ones they lost.

Stopping at a red light, Jack pushed his head back on the headrest and sighed, Travis’ words still echoing in his mind.

_Captain Herrera would be proud!_

Smiling to himself, Jack glanced at his fellow man. They shared a knowing smile, not needing to say a word to know who they were thinking about. “I wish he was there to see us, see what we did for that family.”

“What _you_ did, Jack!" Travis corrected. "You were the hero today!”

Scoffing, the hero shook his head as the green light replaced the red one. “It was teamwork," he answered as he took one hand off the wheel and lift it close to his shoulder. Travis saw the gesture and connected their fists playfully.

Silence fell over them, but it didn’t bother the two men who found it rather comforting and peaceful. Travis almost had his eyes closed when he felt his phone buzzed in his pocket, making him jump slightly. Mentally cursing at whoever bothered him, he took his phone out and his sour mood lifted immediately when he saw it was a text from Levi.

_L- Just got out of the hospital. Long shift, need cuddles. Can I come over?_

Travis melted at the sweetness of the message, it was one of the many reasons why he fell for the intern. He never realized how cute he looked, spoke or texted. His hands hovered over the keyboard, searching for something to say, but he couldn’t focus on a good answer.

“What got you so smiling, Trav?” Jack asked.

Taken aback by the question, Travis put away his phone, trying to hide Levi like his most precious secret. _A secret?_ Travis cringed at the word he thought to describe their situation. If there was something he had learnt these last three years is that whatever the secret is, it wasn’t good to keep it from his family. But after the whole Emmett thing, Travis had kept the probie's secret and his own feelings to himself and he was tired of that. If Emmett wanted to live a lie that was his problem but Travis didn’t want to make his sweet Levi a dirty secret too.

Glancing at his partner, he took out his phone again. “I met someone. And I like him a lot.”

Jack glanced quickly at his friend with a big smile on his face. “Really?” Then he turned his attention back to the road. “Man, I’m happy for you! Who is he? Do we know him? Does he treat you well?”

“Calm down, big brother!” Travis laughed. “His name’s Levi, he’s an intern at Grey+Sloan and we are dating for a little more than a month now and I really like him. And he treats me well.”

“Great, when are we going to meet him?”

Looking back at his phone, Travis thought about Levi’s message and Gibson’s question. When they stopped at another red light, both men looked at each other. “Tonight?”

“Tonight?” Jack repeated with a raised eyebrow.

“Levi just got out of the hospital and wants to see me. I think it’s time he meets the team, to introduce him as my boyfriend.”

“That serious, huh?”

Smiling sheepishly, Travis rubbed the back of his neck and agreed. 

“Man, that smile! He really makes you happy.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement, one Travis couldn't and wouldn’t deny. “Text him to come to the station then!”

As the car rolled again, Travis typed his answer back to Levi.

 _T- I cannot refuse you cuddles, you know that ;)_ _Can you come to the station first? I want to introduce you to my team as my boyfriend if you accept.”_

Travis fixated his screen, waiting for Levi’s reply. It took the young man a few seconds to process what he read and answered.

_L- Is this your way to ask me to be your boyfriend?_

_T- Guilty! So, is that a yes?_

This time, Levi’s response came very quickly.

_L- YES! Of course, it’s a yes!!!! :D_

Grinning at his boyfriend’s silliness, Travis told him he’d be at the station in a few and would be waiting for him in front.

“Judging by that huge happy face I’d say mission accomplished.”

“He’s coming _and_ he accepted to be my boyfriend.”

Jack kept his gaze locked on the road but frowned. “What do you mean he accepted? You guys are dating for a month and you only asked him now?”

Feeling the slight judgemental tone, Travis narrowed his eyes. “Yes, why?”

Shrugging, Jack put on an innocent face and grinned. “Nothing! It’s great!”

“You didn’t say it was great!”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“No, but your face said it!” Travis answered with a hand gesture.

Jack laughed loudly at his friend’s comment and parked the aid car. The two men got out of the vehicle and headed outside.

“You don’t have to wait with me, you can go join the others,” Travis said.

“And miss the opportunity to say I was the first one to meet your boyfriend? Never!”

They waited a few minutes outside the station when Travis spotted Levi making his way towards them. As soon as the intern got closer, Travis opened his arms and engulfed him in a big hug, inhaling his perfume as his nose caressed his neck and making a soft noise Levi always described as a purr.

“Long day for you too?” Levi asked.

Instead of answering, Travis hummed in agreement and pressed a kiss in the crook of his neck. They stayed like that for a minute before Gibson cleared his throat. They parted reluctantly. Then, Travis took Levi’s hand and turned to his colleague. “Sorry! Levi, this is Jack Gibson! Jack, this is Levi!”

The intern untangled his hands from Travis’ and extended it. “It’s very nice to finally meet you!”

“It’s Lieutenant Gibson, Trav! And the pleasure is mine!” He corrected as he shook the younger man’s hand.

“Lieutenant? So you’re the one I should thank for keeping him safe.”

Looking at Travis with a big grin on his face, Jack nodded. “Man, I love your boyfriend.” 

As the Lieutenant started to make his way inside the station, Travis turned towards his boyfriend and put his hands on hips, bringing their body closer. “Are you ready to face the pack?”

“The pack? I thought I was supposed to meet your team,” Levi joked.

Sharing a laugh, Travis pecked him on the lips. “Trust me, they are more dangerous than a whole pack of wolves!”

“Well, fortunately for me I have my Alpha here to protect me.”

Levi’s wolfish grin turned on the firefighter who brought his face closer, ready to kiss him senseless when Jack’s voice interrupted him by clearing his throat again. “Not that you’re not cute but it’s getting cold here and I’m waiting for you, in case you didn’t notice.”

Laughing, the couple walked hand in hand in the building, ready to make their relationship official to Travis’ teammates. Levi let his boyfriend led him through the station to a spacious kitchen area where the rest of his team was already gathered, talking and laughing. When they saw the pair arrived with Gibson, they stopped what they were doing and watched them approach.

“Ok, guys!” Travis said, putting his hand on the small of Levi’s back. “I want you all to meet Dr. Levi Schmitt, from Grey+Sloan!” he continued, managing the suspense.

The team welcomed him to the station with big smiles and cheers.

Circling his arms around the intern’s waist, he continued. “Levi’s my boyfriend!”

Surprised by the news but not troubled, the team congratulated the two men with a mixture of handshakes and hugs.

“And I was the first one to know!” Jack shouted happily.

“What?” Vic asked, shocked not to be the first one to know but her friend was quick to defend himself.

“He only discovered a few minutes before you!”

While the two argued, Maya got closer to Levi and shook his hand. “Well, as I said to Dixon, there isn’t a club, but if there was, welcome.”

Levi and Travis looked at her and wasn’t sure if they should smile or ask questions, fortunately for them, Jack asked first. “What club?”

“Seattle Fire Queers!” She answered happily. “I’m only half gay but it counts.”

Hearing about Emmett’s coming out caught Travis’ attention, he looked at his colleague and saw his hesitant smile. Troubled by the reasons why he chose to come out, he decided to push his concerns aside for now and made his way towards him before extending his hands. “I’m proud of you!”

The small grin turned into a big smile as he accepted Travis’s hand. “Thank you!”

“Yeah, yeah! We’re proud of you, now I need you all to pick a month!” Vic interrupted.

Levi watched as Travis’ teammates turned their back on Vic, tensing at the mention of a month. He thought he knew what she was talking about but decided to check. “A month?”

“Yeah, for the calendars!” 

Levi’s mouth went agape when he looked at her. “Did he…?” He asked, subtly pointing at Travis.

The young man’s eagerness made Vic smiled. “He was my first victim, my Mr. July!”

“My only consolation after this torture session is that I did it to fund Captain Herrera’s line of duty funeral,” Travis said taking his place back behind Levi and circling his waist with his arms.

But, again, the whole team tensed and tried to ignore Vic as she expected them to pick a month for her project. Frowning at their attitude, Levi could see she tried to control herself before exploding. Knowing it was important to her, he decided to help.

“I think it’s great what you’re doing for him,” he said. “I didn’t know him well but everyone talks greatly about him. He was a hero, both in his professional and personal life. I mean, just look at you! He may be gone but you are his legacy. He would be proud of you.”

Levi felt guilty for making them rethink what they lost, but when he saw Warren turning to Vic and picking a month, he thought ‘ _mission accomplished!_ ’. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Vic looking at him and huffing a ‘ _thank you_ ’ at him before noting everyone’s month.

“You are dangerous,” Travis whispered to his ear, understanding fully well how he used emotional blackmail to make them pick a month.

Levi shivered and lifted his head to drop a light kiss under Travis’ chin. The taller man smiled and tightened his grip on his waist. The pair watched the rest of the team preparing for the photoshoot to come, everybody offering ideas for the perfect picture. Travis lost his smile when he looked at Emmett who was staring at him. Feeling uncomfortable under the gaze, he turned Levi towards him. “I need to pick up my bag in my locker and we’ll be good to go.”

“Wait!” Vic stopped him. “You’re not eating with us?”

Travis made an embarrassed pout. “Sorry, Vic! Levi and I are gonna have dinner at my place,” he said before heading for the locker.

“Please! You just want dessert,” Vic mocked him.

Travis’ face heats up at the comment as he exited the kitchen. When he arrived in the locker room, he opened his and started packing a bag for his next two days off. He was so deep in thoughts that he didn’t notice Emmett standing behind him. “Travis?”

Stopping his packing, Travis closed his eyes, not wanting to know what Emmett wanted to discuss. “Why do I feel like I’m not gonna like the reason why you followed me?” He asked, keeping his back at him.

“Do you love him?”

Turning around, a shock expression on his face, Travis couldn’t believe that was why he wanted to talk. “It’s none of your business, probie!”

“I’m sorry, I just…”

Travis waited for him to find the courage to form the words but to no avail, so he did it for the blond. “You just thought that by coming out to everyone at the station I would start to date you and we would live happily ever after?”

When Emmett looked down, visibly ashamed, Travis knew he was right. Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose before growling his name out.

“Is it that hard for you to picture us being together?” The blond asked.

Before answering, Travis thought back to what Diane told him, that the others weren’t backwards rabbits, it was Travis who was just braver. He should probably use her advice and be nicer to him, to everyone who wasn’t brave enough to be proud of who they are. Maybe he should, but he couldn’t and didn’t want to find excuses for Emmett anymore.

“If there’s one thing Captain Herrera taught me, it’s to stick to my values. You wanna know why I can’t picture us together?” He stopped and looked dead on at the blond. “You’re a liar, a cheater and a coward! Maybe I’m being mean, maybe Diane is right, maybe I’m too hard on you but I don’t care! I have expectations in my life, and you’re not one of them.”

Tears started running down Emmett’s cheeks and Travis fought against the guilt. “So, just because I’m not brave enough, you don’t want me?”

“Yes!”

“So I can’t have you?”

“No, you can have me, but as a friend! Look, even though you did it for the wrong reasons, you still came out to the team. That’s gonna make you stronger, believe me.”

Frowning at the comment, Emmett asked. “What are you talking about?”

“You think I became so strong all by myself?” Travis asked with a smile before shaking his head. “No! Because courage is an external thing. My courage comes from the people who love me, support me and trust me. Without them, I wouldn't be the man I am today.”

Seeing the thoughtful expression on Emmett’s face, Travis decided to leave on that note. Closing his bag, he picked it up and turned to the exit where he spotted Maya. “Vic was wondering where probie was.”

Judging by the look on her face, Travis understood she had heard a lot of their conversation. “Take care of him,” he said as he exited the room.

  
  
  


**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ **

  
  
  


Travis locked the door of his apartment and made his way to the couch before slumping ungracefully on it. Eyes closed, he listened to his boyfriend currently taking a shower, the sound of the water relaxing him. As his body relaxed, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

“Travis?” A voice slowly pulled him out of his sleep. “Travis?” The voice called again, nudging his shoulder.

Groaning as he sat upright, he opened his eyes to see Levi standing in front of him in nothing but a boxer and a t-shirt, one he recognized right away. Rubbing his eyes, he took a closer look at the other man. “Is that…?”

“I realized I forgot to take spare clothes so I borrowed one of yours, is that ok?” He asked, unsure.

Mouth agape, Travis needed a minute to process the appealing, vivid image of Levi standing in front of him in his sleeveless white shirt which was slightly too big for him. Eyes wide in surprise, he tried to say something but nothing came to his mind. 

Noticing the shock expression on his boyfriend’s face, Levi’s insecurities showed up, making him think he should’ve asked first. “I can put it back in your drawers if you want!” He said quickly.

The words triggered an alarm in Travis’ mind. The firefighter reacted quickly, grabbing the young man’s hand and bringing him closer so that he was straddling his laps now. “Oh, no! You’re not going anywhere!” He said as his hands roamed over Levi’s slender waist before kissing his neck.

“I thought you were tired!” Levi smiled, resisted the moans that threatened to erupt.

“I’m feeling refreshed all of a sudden,” Travis answered with a nip on his jaw.

“So, you don’t mind me borrowing your shirt?”

Travis looked at Levi with a wolfish grin before putting his hands under his thighs and lifting him off the couch, holding his legs firmly against his waist. “Let me show you how I don’t mind you in my shirts,’ he said before leading him to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to share these posts that the author OnTheGround2012 found on tumblr. Like he said, it's worth sharing.
> 
> Golden Rules for Fanfiction Readers!
> 
> If the fic already has a thousand comments, comment still. Your comment matter and delight the author.  
> If a fic is a decade old and the author hasn’t been active in the last five years, comment sill. There will come a time when the author will read and cherish your comment, or maybe it will motivate them enough to start writing again. You never know!  
> If the author never responds to comments, comment still. Interaction with the author is a very nice bonus, but you can be sure that even if the author doesn’t answer, they will read it and enjoy it at some point.  
> There’s no such thing as a too-long comment.  
> There’s no such thing as a too incoherent comment.  
> The author will give no flying fuck about any grammatical errors, typo or other misspellings. If you’re a non-native speaker struggling to express themselves, you can be sure the author will be all the more pleased that you surmounted the language barrier to let them know you appreciated their work. Don’t be afraid!  
> There’s no such thing as commenting too often.  
> You will never, ever come across as creepy by obsessing over a fic or an author to the point where you worry the author might think you’re a stalker. On the contrary, the author will be delighted by your investment in their work.  
> Say thank you. It’s always appreciated to see readers acknowledge the work and commitment that is put into writing.  
> The floaty review box (ao3 add-on) is your friend.  
> Be positive and encouraging. Positive reviews make writers all warm and glowy from the inside, bashing plunges their soul into icy darkness. You want the first, not the second!  
> Whoever you are, if you read their fic, You are IMPORTANT to the author. Let them know you’re there!
> 
> How to comment/praise writers and influence fics
> 
> So, that’s all good, but what do you actually say to writers? It doesn’t have to be much or take a lot of time.
> 
> A simple “This is great/funny/hot!” is wonderful. “Best fic I’ve read this week!” “Funny as hell and cute too.” “You have to read this, it’s awesome!” “I can’t wait for more of this.” “I hope you keep going!” These are great in reblogs and in messages.
> 
> Even better is specific feedback. We love specific feedback, because it tells us what readers liked and what they didn’t. Want to influence our next fic? Tell us what you liked about this one and I bet you it will keep showing up! Specific feedback is just telling the writer what you liked. It doesn’t have to be long or complicated, either. (But if you write a lot, we will love you so much.)
> 
> Was there a character you liked? Talk about them: “I love how you wrote X” “Y was so funny!” “OMG I wanted to STRANGLE Q!” “You can really feel X’s frustration.” “Y has so much depth, they’re a really well-rounded character.” “R says so much with so few words, it’s amazing.”
> 
> What about a part or line you enjoyed? “That bit in the park- LOVE IT.” “I have never read a better description of a cup of tea.” “The way you wrote about his fear, that was heartbreaking.”
> 
> Was there a part that made you feel something? Happy, sad, angry? “That last sentence killed me, he’s so broken.” “I wanted to jump around when they finally kissed!” “This chapter was so tense, my heart was pounding by the end.”
> 
> Did the characters or plot or setting remind you of your life? “I live in Brussels, that’s just how that street looks.” “When Y talked about R, I knew exactly how he felt.” “You captured that lost, aimless feeling perfectly; I’ve so been there.”
> 
> Are there unanswered questions? Mention how much you want the answers. “I can’t wait to find out what’s in the basket!” “That was a cliffhanger ending, wow.” “How is she going to explain THAT?” (some writers are touchy about predicting, though, so stay away from “I bet he’ll throw that letter out.” or “X is clearly coming back.”)
> 
> A few closing notes: be enthusiastic if that’s your style, go crazy with exclamation marks, smileys, caps! Tell a writer if you’re rereading their work- very little makes us happier than knowing our writing has the staying power for a second, third, sixth, tenth read. Did a reread give you a new insight or feeling about the fic? Tell us! We will be so excited to hear. And remember, recommendations are wonderful- putting up a random post tagging your favorite writers or fics you’re enjoying will show the writers that they’re writing is more than a flash in the open and they’ll get some new readers too!
> 
> We can’t do this writing thing without you guys. So thank you so much! Without readers, we’re just talking to ourselves. We love and appreciate you for reading- but we need to know you’re doing it. We need feedback like we need air. Don’t let your favorite writers suffocate! :)


End file.
